Odyssey of Vanitas the lion
by XaccemFlare
Summary: Welcome all tuning in. I'm your host Xeccam. This is a documentary following the life of two special cubs in the wildlife of Africa.
1. Chapter 1

Odyssey of Vanitas the lion

Year 0

_It is the wet season in the West African region. We followed a recently reformed pride group with the alpha male nicknamed Eraqus. The former alpha male, we called Xehanort, died defending his territory from Eraqus. Before the leadership takeover, a lone lioness left the main group for isolated birth to a uniquely color cub. This cub display more of a black pattern compare to most lions. We dubbed the cub, 'Vanitas'. _

_The rest of the pride celebrates the offsprings of Eraqus. One lioness moves with her litter of cubs except one. This cub seems to be the runt of the litter. Lioness will lick several times to rouse up their children to begin feeding. However, if cubs fail to feed, she will move on to let it die. A survival instinct to ensure the stronger offsprings gets as much nourishment as possible before the dry season. The lone lioness and Vanitas has arrived to the pack. We see Vanitas moving to the runt._

**Vanitas POV**

I spotted this little runt alone. He looked so weak and pitiful. No other lion wanted to help. I could hear him sobbing, it was making me mad. So I took care of it.

"*sniff sniff* mommy… mommy," cried the lone cub.

*clomp* I bit some skin on his neck region. Damn, he is light. Lifting him off the ground was no problem, now to bring him to mom. His sniffling changed.

"Mommy?" the runt asked.

"*mumble words* I'm not your mom", I focused on locating the real mom. I need to get there soon.

The runt kept on asking more questions, "daddy?" Though, single words aren't true questions. Finally, I spotted my mom napping by the acacia tree. I spit out him out of my mouth and next to the feeding spot. I nudged him to the pink duct for food. My mom didn't care there was a new cub with us .Before he began feeding, he said something shocking. "Big bro", two words I didn't expect. As the only child from my mother, I had no other siblings. 'Big bro' has a nice sound to it. I'll let him call me that. The runt was happily sucking on the teat and leaking some milk on his jaw. I felt hungry now, so I did the same thing as the runt and began sucking a duct.

**Narrator**

_Remarkable, as we just witness firsthand of Vanitas helping out the runt that would of died naturally. Because of this bizarre act, we will call the cub 'Ventus'. Without Vanitas, surely Ventus would have died in matters of hours from malnourishment. Join us next time as follow these two special lion cubs, Vanitas and Ventus._


	2. Chapter 2 - serenade savannah

**So I have a plot to this story**** based on a interesting animal story I'd read in the newspaper. But depending on people interest, I could cut it short. This was just more of a cute fluffy story. Also to point out, the italicized are the narrator/wildlife conservatives (they will play the observing role). So anytime i point to Vanitas POV, they aren't actually hearing the animals talk. But they do interrelate the actions. I made this story because I do love animal documentaries, especially for abnormal animal behaviors.**

* * *

Year 0 day 1

_We continued observing the two cubs as evening rolls around using night vision cameras and advance audio detectors. The pride's lionesses had left the cubs for a communal hunt. Their defenseless cubs are either left in acacia trees or in abandoned mongoose burrows. The air is serenaded by the nocturnal wildlife awakening from their daytime slumber. _

**Vanitas POV**

Night time is my favorite time of the day. No more blistering heat, blinding light from the sun and no parents to tell me what to do. Tonight would be perfect, except now I have to babysit the runt.

The weakling cub makes more whimpering,"Gah…, big bro, I hear something."

The sounds of hyena cackling it up, the buzz from wasps and locust overhead; night time can be loud, but it never fazed me. I just wished this runt would just zip it.

"Nothing will eat you tonight, runt. So just sleep until mom comes back", I tried to relax him. I really feel like sleeping. I don't like to interact much with the other cubs. I only volunteer to watch this runt because he would probably get everyone killed from his relentless cries for help. Lots of animals would enjoy eating cubs like me or the runt unless we kept quiet.

"*sniffling* I-I'm scared, bro. Help me," the runt sounded like he was already caught by some predator. Oh someday, I'll be the top killer in these lands. Not even the hairless 2-legged monkeys would dare faced me once I'm grown. In the now, I gotta survive and keep this guy from attracting unwanted attention. I moved to him since his legs needed time to develop strength. Heck, I know it took me one day to start walking; no surprised the youngest cub wouldn't be on all 4s yet.

I caressed his cheek with mine, "just shut up. I'll protect you from the cub killers at night". I just had to sound that cocky. Well, if it keeps his mouth from making a sound.

"C-Can you lie on top of me, I'm feeling cold *shudders*." This runt was right. The night time does get cold, too cold for those brand new to life. I carefully positioned myself on top so that my head was on his left shoulder. My tail entwined with his tail and I lifted my paws over his. I was probably about 1.5 times his size. I worried that my weight could suffocate him. It seems that he was breathing fine with my additional weight. He's stronger than he looks or sounds. "Big bro, you're so kind and hot."

I felt the blood rising to my head. "Of course I'm hot, you're so damn cold. I could freeze the Nile with you". I don't know why I even said that. I just couldn't figure out how to respond properly.

*prrrr* *prrr*

"What was that?" I know the sound was coming from the sapphire eyed runt. Yet, no other cubs had ever made that sound.

The confused cub faced me, "I donno. *prrr* I just like making that sound when I'm happy and with you."

Curse his innocent youth. I'm so curious and content listening to this sound, this purring. "Fine, sleep well Runn… actually you need a name."

"Can you name me, big bro?" The nameless cub seeks my limited naming wisdom. I could name him 'cloud', 'gale', or maybe…

"Ven, that's your new name". I felt proud to think of something no other cub would have.

The cub named Ven purred again, "I like it, Vani."

"Vani?" that was a curious twist for a name. I like to think that I am the monster within the void hence Vanitas.

"I like saying Vani *prrrr…*" he wagged his tail taking mine for a ride with his.

I rested my head down, now I need sleep. "Fine, sleep well Ven."

"You too, Vani." He purred himself to sleep. The vibration from his purrs feels like a beating heart. My eyelids fell down, being soothed by the purrs. **Damn his purrs**.


	3. Tongue slash

Odyssey of Vanitas the lion

Year 0 day 14

_The young cubs become more active after their first week. Ventus, while still the smallest cub, has amazing energy to expend. His time and effort has been divided with playing with the other cubs and spending time with the outcast of the pride: Vanitas. Vanitas is currently resting within the elephant grass. These grasses get their name from growing up to 10 feet tall. Perfect hiding spot for young animals._

**Vanitas POV**

I spent my early mornings practicing my ambushing skill, usually on bugs or frogs that I see. For now, I wanted to sleep the day off.

"Big bro!" that voice made me cringed. If I responded to that runt, he won't leave me alone.

"Big bro, where are you?" oh god, he isn't gonna stop. Fine, I'll teach him something he won't soon forget. I weaved through the stalks of grasses, spotting him just 2 pounces away. Just a bit closer.

I could hear him making more ruckuses. He could never keep his mouth close since birth. **Why did I save him again?** At last, I was within striking distance.

*fwoosh*

"Guh… Big bro, I found you!" Ventus wasn't scared at all. Fine, I'll bite him to remind him of what pain I can inflict.

*bite "AUhh… Vani, that hurts," sniveling from that little prick. I didn't even draw blood. If I intended to let him die, I would of gouge out his eyes.

I relaxed my jaw, "that's the point! It should hurt, or do you not understand how to ambush." The runt didn't have a care in the world. He just looks happy and doing that addictive purring that I can't resist.

*purrs*

"*Sighs*, so what do you want, runt?" Not admitting that his purring got me to lighten up.

"Mom says it's bath time," only this runt would find pleasure in having our mother bathe us. I went on ahead to the pride safe grounds. I followed the scent of my mom. She nuzzled both me and Ventus to welcome us home.

I hate baths. She always licks my bottom more than it needs. Not to mention she messed up my fur on my head. I like it very spiky. Ventus was enjoying the bath treatment.

"Hey, bro. Can you bathe me as well?" Right, I forgot that he likes me to lick him as well. Our mom does a thorough job of cleaning us, but the runt insisted for additional bath by me.

*Licks

I cleaned up his cheek and ears. He was giggling from my technique. My tongue isn't has rough as mom, so he seems to giggle like it was honey sap on him.

"*Purrs*, big bro more please…" his cry for more cleaning was annoying. I took it to the next level and clean up his nether region. "Gah, big bro no fair… I'm sensitive there."

"Shut up, you begged for it." Can't deny I was smirking from his weakness. All this cleaning made me want to nap again.

*Yawn* I rested my head over my paws. Ventus nudged me a bit and curled his body to absorb my heat. He couldn't sleep without being within biting distance from me. I guess after dragging his lightweight body at that fateful day using my teeth, he became accustom to my breath and scent.

"sleep well, don't let the cobra bite." He said.

"I'll sleep when you zip it."


	4. Alpha needs Beta

**I hope everyone hasn't been waiting too long for Vanitas the lion. I think next chapter will have a good plots advancement. Things feel too static, or do you want me to keep adding more fluffy cub moments. I got several ideas, just not sure to continue or progress the story. Anyways I hope you enjoy the reading. I know it was fun to write this.  
**

**Year 0 day 45**

**Narrator**

_The cubs are at the stage of pre-pubescent. For now, Vanitas has distanced himself from the other cubs. The time spent at this age is used for practicing their motor skills for ambushing. These skills are learnt from games of tag or leaping from bushes. This is also the age to acquire hierarchy for the next generations. Pre-alpha males are in the works, Vanitas seems to be the first candidate but he has an opposing foe: Seifer. This cub seems deeply involved with the pride group and has several cubs following his steps. _

**Vanitas POV**

I'm just lounging around my favorite tree to beat the heat. I wagged my tail to act like some monsoon wind that won't happen for another 2 full moons. Just as I reach the apex of sleeping….

"BIG BRO!" I could feel my fur fully extending out of my body. That nightmarish voice was the runt, Ventus.

"Found you. Come on, Vani. Let's go play tag with everyone." As if I would join with those pompous idiots that called themselves lions.

"*Yawwwnn* why don't you just go play with them. I'm sleepy" Not bothering to lift my head out of sheer laziness.

Ventus had the same knack of climbing trees like I do. Sometimes, I wonder if we were actually leopards and not lions. "Awwww, big bro. It's boring without you. You made things funner." He played around with my tail knowing I won't claw his eyes out. I already gouged Yazoo right-eye during a tag game. This is why no one besides the runt wants to be near me. I especially dislike Seifer, the 2nd cub able to reach my speed. The first one was surprisingly Ventus. After 5 sunrises, he was dashing and hopping around like a cheetah. His reflexes made him hard to pin once he is on the move. If he is stationary, he can't react fast enough and that how I caught him awhile ago.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the two doo doo birds. Trying to make a love nest?" It's official, my day has gone to the wastelands. The arrogant Seifer has arrived with his fandom of cubs.

"Good insult", said Larxene.

"Ha ha hah ha haa," that laughter came from Braig.

My eyes peered through the thick grasses near where Seifer's group is located. A black mamba was slowing making its way. The other cubs or Ven didn't detect it yet. I just gotta stall for some time for dinner and a show.

"Oh no, Seif. You got me beat. I'm torturing myself in this cool and shady tree because of your superiority. Have mercy…." It was my worst attempt at sarcasm, but it isn't going to be the death of me.

Seifer smiled back, "feline, you have lost your cocoa beans. It's so obvious that I should be the next alpha male." Too bad. He could have been the next alpha male, but nature can be scary.

"Hisssssss….." the black mamba was in position.

The snake went for the target that I had distracted with my façade. It bit down onto Seifer.

"Ahhhh cobra! everyone, run….." screamed the group. The group scattered in all directions from the deadly encounter. Sadly, it was Seifer that couldn't be as lucky. The snake had already coiled around the struggling cub. Seifer twitched from the neurotoxin. He convulsed all over his body until the spasm ended. The snake unhinged its jaw and slowly engulfed the bag of pest from my life. Life is sweet for me.

Ventus wasn't as thrilled as I was. "Vani, you saw that snake coming to him. Why didn't you warn him?"

I gave a very menacing look to Ventus, "because he was annoying me. And bad things happen to animals that annoy me." I could be known as the demon of all lions from those last words. Ventus didn't look shocked or frighten.

"But, would you hurt me?" What was he doing with his eyes? It looks rounder and hypnotically harder to resist starring. I broke the trance with good head-shake.

"Get real, why would I hurt my own runty brother?" I'm acting too soft around Ven. He is something I can't stand, yet won't wish away. So contradicting!

The snake almost finished swallowing the late Seifer. Just a bit of his tail remains to those who were watching it. I leaped down the tree. I know snakes don't eat again after a big meal. However, keeping a nice distance prevents defensive bites.

I headed back to the pride group because: 1) to let the cubs know Seifer is dead and 2) to seal my position as the alpha male. And alpha males need their beta males nearby. My beta male would be the runt.

As I turned to face Ventus, he looked sadden. _Don't tell me he liked Seifer._ "Are you upset that I let him die on purpose?"

Ventus shook his head to dissolve my theory. "No, I'm sad that I couldn't play tag with you." He acted like he was the one eaten by the snake.

Rolling my eyes, I had to cheer up this beta runty male. Swiping my paw to his behind I called, "tag, catch me if you can." I darted ahead of him.

I could tell his predatory instinct kicked in as he was within body distance from my head start. _Guess that did the trick. Sweet Acacia, he is easy to please._


	5. Croc tales

**Well this is my contribution to Vanven's day. I hope everyone is safe and not being eaten by zombies and killer moose. Canada is a deadly place now.**

Year 0 day 90

**Narrator**

_We now approach the monsoon season. The arid, dry landscape magically transform into a lush greenery marshland. Many animals will migrate to avoid the flooded area for higher altitude. It is in these pockets of land that show the diversity Africa has to offer. Eraqus and his pride has already begun the journey to the highlands._

__**Vanitas POV**

"Are we there yet?" The runt said.

I was getting to my last drop of patience, "say that one more then and I'll feed you to the crocs!"

Ventus shrunk down in posture. My idle threats are harmless to him, but full agitated I would commit them. He knows me well. Our mom told us to stay close to her this time. We are heading to the wet hunting grounds and it gets very crowded. I already hate this trip.

At least, I will only be bothered by the runt. After the cobra attack, every cub in our pride feared the sight of me.

**It's sweet to be the prince**

We approached a low flowing river bank, deep enough for swimming but not enough to hide a hippo. There was the danger of crocodiles.

"Weeeeeee…." A speedy blur zoomed by me. The runt must of stumble on himself and slid ahead. He already forgotten the dangers already. I raced up to see some logs floating nearby.

**NO, that log isn't moving right**

I extended my claws for maximum speed and control. I had to hurry. Ventus had already slid far enough for an ambush. I was just 2 pounces away. The log suddenly submerged and Ventus was unaware.

"**CHOMPP..."**

I may have bitten too hard, but better me than the lizard. I lunged back onto land and climbed up a nearby tree. Crocs can't climb tree. Ventus was completely disoriented. I licked the bite marks, it was a bit deeper this time. Just when I thought I had to go kiss his butt, the damn cub opened his eyes. "B-big bro, you saved me again." He gave me a well deserve purring and rubbing.

**Just like back when we first met**

I continued licking him gently. My mom called us over when the croc left the riverside. Ventus was ok to move; still he rode on mom's back just in case. I watched over him while lion paddling through the river.

After a day of walking, we arrived to the hunting grounds. So much noise. There was several pride groups that we now gotta share food with. Lucky, there is plenty to eat. "Wow, I never saw this many lions. Can we play with them?" the runt was bursting with joy. I just couldn't share the same thrill even though this is my first time. I just want to get away from them all and hone up my skills.

"Go ahead, I'm off to train" I was hiding something from Ven. He always gets excited with other people. Why does he need others when he has me? I'm training here to protect him. I saved him multiple times now.

**GRrrrrr**

The more I kept thinking about Ven, the more irrational I become. I found some frog to pounce on. I hid my presence, kept my breath dead silent and readied my claws. Thrusting forward at my best speed, I knock out the frog. I don't eat frogs, so I left the fresh meat alone. I detected something by my nose. Unknown lion scent, could be a lone male lion. I went into a hidden state again. Another scent came on radar. It was Ventus. Getting a better view, I spotted Ven playing with a reddish mane cub. They were playing chase the cricket. I felt nothing, but seething contempt for this unknown cub.

**Who does this cub think it is, playing with Ven?**

I lay into the tall grass just behind them.

**I think it's time to practice my throat kills**.

I pounced once more, thinking I would land and execute this intruder. Instead, I got hit mid air by the runt. He'd improved on speed, greater than mine.

"uupfft….uh" I mumbled out.

"Vani, why were you trying to kill Lea? We just became friends." Ventus demanding voice was refreshing.

I chuckled back to him, "because I'm your big bro. If they aren't strong enough, I'll chase them away." Maybe that was wrong of me to say. I just want the runt to myself. Ventus wasn't amused. He got off me and turned away. "I'm going back home." He sniffled.

Later that night, I saw him getting a bath by mom. He wasn't his happy self. I went to talk to him after our bath was finish. It was eerily quiet for the runt. Ventus wouldn't look at me and just laid down with his tail facing my direction. I fastened myself on top to make sure he didn't leave. "Why are you giving me the silent treatment?" I nudged his cheekbone.

"You never let me make new friends. Everyone I play with, you chase them away. They are all scared that you will kill them." He huffed. Maybe I have overdone it. Screw that thinking, I did what I had to do.

"I'm just guarding you like a big brother should." I justified my actions.

He began weeping. "Sniff… wahh…" I really messed up. Ventus can be a pushover, but not a crybaby. When he cries, it is something that unbearable.

I rubbed his neck with my cheek, "do you want me to leave you alone with your friends?"

He purrs back. "No…", the speedy runt answered back. "I want you with me, always big bro. Just don't kill them, please…" He rolled over with his stomach facing me, begging and filling me with a dirty thought.

I gave a reluctant sigh, "agreed. If they pissed me or you off, I will beat them down. No one hurts my beta male." I took the time to lick his belly slowly.

"Hehe…stop it Vani… you know I'm helpless against your licks." He laughs so hard now. I prefer him this way. I wish he was younger, so easy to please him back then.


	6. wet paws

**I hope everyone enjoyed their holidays. I think I enjoyed it too much. My own timeline of one fanfic every two weeks is in the gutters. So for now, my updates may be a little slower. On the positive note, the quality may go up. Only time will tell. **

Odyssey of Vanitas the lion

Year 0 day 99

_The African climate can be very fickle: sunny in the early morning to a deluge of storms. Unfortunately, this is the scenario we are facing. Unable to film more of Vanitas and Ventus until the storm pass, we bunker down hoping for the best._

"RUUNNNTTT!" Roars of thunder overwhelmed my own voice.

I had to keep shouting out to the idiot who got lost in this hellstorm. The ground was all slushy and I had difficulty running without landing onto my face.

"VANI! I'M OVER HERE!" cried a familiar voice. The harsh rain muddled the voice, but I recognized it as Ventus. I pinpointed the sound coming from a nearby lone tree. As my trek brought me closer to my beta male, two figures were crouching beside him. They were little and looked like cubs.

I swipe my paw against Ventus face to show my anger. He could have gotten killed in this storm by a flash flood. "Why did you leave the pride grounds?" I inquired while ignoring the two kitten figures now huddling and shivering close to Ven.

"I found these two alone. The storm must have separated them from their family." His explanation makes me want to hit him again. A flash of light hit nearby in the woods. We needed to get back now. Swallowing my displeasure, I grabbed up one of the kitten in my mouth.

"Get the other one and let's go", I muffled out without letting go of this unknown cub. The grounds weren't far, just more treacherous with the danger of flash flood and getting lost. My sense of smell was no good here and the rain muddles with my vision. My paws ached from the exertion to lift them from the muddy grounds. I couldn't continue with this pacing. I veered myself and Ven to a hollowed tree for shelter to weather out the storm. The baby kittens were shivering to death. Ven and I instinctively huddle around them to give our warmth to them.

"I miss mommy… sniff…"

"Wuahhh… daddy gone forever…."

Those kittens were soaking wet and their crying didn't make it better. Shivering and crying about their missing parents; they most likely became orphans judging from tearfest.

_Am I like some orphan magnet?_

I licked the spotted kitten with circular pattern whereas Ventus purrs to the solid black spotted kitten to ease their minds. Ventus probably understood them more than I would. Being an orphan only to saved by a stranger. "What are their names?" I asked.

Tears dried up to the cub near to me, "I'm Sora… sniff."

"Roxas…ah choo " The cubs calmed down and rested their weary bodies to sleep. The trauma and cold condition must have tired them out. I wrapped my tail to Ventus to complete the circle. Their bodies stopped shivering… a good sign.

I woke up as the sunrise hit my face. Yawning, I looked to my right to see three sleeping cubs. I still think of the runt as a cub and you couldn't tell the difference in my viewpoint. I took a closer look at those new faces. Ahh, so they weren't lion. The cub named Sora is a leopard and Roxas is a cheetah. And something hit me, who will take care of these orphans? Dammit, one orphan was enough. Ven is practically a baby in my eyes. Now I got three orphans. There was only one logical solution: run the desert away and don't look back.

I took one step which caused a twig to snap. Six eyes sprang up like morning lilies, six eyes looking at me. "Ahem, ready to get back to the pride grounds?" I stretched out my back to pretend I wasn't trying to escape. Their eyes still staring at me. I was ready for them to maul me or hate me for attempting to leave. Instead, it was something more horrible than I could ever imagine. They were licking and rubbing to me like I was their mother. I fell to my sides from their assaults. "Sora… Roxas… make sure to thank big bro for saving you," Ven spoke out and grinned from his statement.

Roxas and Sora spoke softly, "thank you big bro. We love you". Those words were like fangs stabbing into my heart.

_Why do I always get orphans loving me!_

Reluctantly,I felt a bit warm inside. These kids depended on me keeping them alive. If they want me to be their protector, I shall. I got back on all fours, "enough cleaning me, time to go home." The two cubs stared at each other then hung their heads downward.

"We don't have homes anymore…" they synced their words together. Ventus was looking at me mouthing to let them come.

I did the natural step; I picked up Sora by the neck and continue walking. Ventus jumped up and snagged Roxas along swinging a bit. He snuggled my cheekbone for approval. The cubs were confused as they didn't know where we were taking them.

Back at the pride grounds, I looked to see my mother was bathing in the sunlight to dry herself from last night. She saw me and Ven with two non-lion cubs. I don't know if she even cared or gave a silent affirmation. She positioned herself to allow the cubs to feed. I nudged them both to the feeding ducts just like with the runt. Ventus looked into my eyes like I was his mate. He gave a purr to my ears. I could feel my tail wagging from behind. "I'm so proud of you, big bro". He had to say that.

"You and trouble always follow me around," I closed my eyes to rest some more. Three bundles of fur slept beside me. Their heartbeats followed the tune of mine. It was comforting…


	7. eye of the lion

**Wow, I can't believe it has been one month since my last update. Surprise if anyone is still following me on fanfiction. I feel like a lousy author and I am very unsure how many chapters I want this series to go. I could make it very long or short. But if I end it, I will feel many regrets for not adding something to developed Vanitas, Ventus or the newly added cubs. So much fluff and tension to show. I am so ranting right now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Year 0 day 160

_Welcome back, viewers. It has been two months with the wet season at its apex. Filming the remarkable behaviour of both Vanitas and Ventus has been worth the sweat and cold. While our crewmen were huddling up into a tent, these lions adopted two non lion cubs literally overnight. Their stories will be told for generations._

The morning used to be my personal time. Ven would be snoozing and I could escape to a nearby tree for peace. Now with our newest brothers to join us, Sora and Roxas, I could never find time for myself. Today, the runt asked for hunting lessons. I could feel my patience thinning.

"Vani… did you hear me?" Ventus nudged his head to me. "I asked if you could show me how to stealth?"

"Show you how to stealth? Sure, I can't wait when you get it down right before old age." I gave a harsh cynical answer. It didn't faze the moronic happy face on the runt. Even Sora and Roxas were gleeful to get a demonstration.

I turned my back to the runt to conceal my lousy mood. "The key is control: you have to halt your breathing to a standstill, stay downwind to hide your scent and be still before your presence is detected." I spoke out to the wind as everyone disappeared from my sight. However, they are dealing with a true predator.

I already hear the rustling from the new orphans to the bottom right side. I smelled a familiar scent from the wind blowing from the west. That would mean Ventus was within striking distance.

A shadow pounced from the west as predicted, I tumbled to my belly side and used the runt momentum into a reverse flip. We locked claws in mid-air and I positioned myself on top as the victor. My menacing fangs touching the poor cub.

I was going to gloat on my victory until he used my weakness.

"Puurrr…" That sedative noise loosen my gripped to Ventus. He leverage himself using my weight. Now, we were in opposite roles.

"Hmpff… you win…" I won't deny that he learned to take advantages from me. I felt proud as a mentor. But my lower half felt wanting. What was that feeling?

Sora and Roxas came to congratulate Ventus' victory, "great job, Ven. You caught big bro." Sora smiled while Roxas licked my paw thinking I was hurt.

Ventus randomly dropped onto of me, "oomph… Ven what the desert…" That idiot. He tired himself out too easily. That annoying pain in the tail orphan cub that needs me to survive. "Sigh~", the sun was still high up and we were in the shade with a welcoming breeze to the south. The other cubs joined with me and Ven. It was 3 little cubs with a bigger cub snuggling together.

"At least they will shut up until dusk" I grew weary from the heat. Sleeping felt good right now.


End file.
